Playing a Part
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after "Elaine's Old Friend." Much to his surprise, Alex finds himself telling Louie about his "date" with Elaine and getting some very unexpected advice. One-shot. Rating is for mild language and innuendo.


**Author's Note: **This is my first time writing _Taxi_, but I've been watching the show again on DVD. I forgot how good it was! And I sort of knew I'd probably get an idea from "Elaine's Old Friend." Alex and Elaine came close to getting together a couple of times, and I guess I sort of wish they had. And I figured writing Louie would be an interesting challenge! I hope I succeeded. *hides* Reviews are appreciated!

Louie DePalma walked into the familiar Sunshine Cab Company garage. Another day, another dollar. Sometimes he wondered how the company could even stay afloat considering what his cabbies booked. He could recall the days when he'd been a cabbie, and he booked triple what Banta, Nardo and the others now took in each day.

Before climbing into his "cage," as the cabdrivers called it, Louie was shocked to notice he wasn't the only one in the garage at the moment. "Reiger?"

Alex turned upon hearing his name. "Yeah, Louie?"

"What the hell are you doing here? Your shift doesn't start for another hour. But if you think you can make more now than you usually do, I'll put you in a cab."

Normally, Alex would've gladly responded to Louie's insult, but he wasn't in the mood right now. "I'm not here for work. I just have something on my mind, and Mario's isn't open yet."

"I see," Louie said, nodding. "Everybody goes to you when they've got a problem, but now _you_ need advice. Well, I'm no shrink, but you'd be amazed at what you learn hanging around in this garage."

"You want to give _me_ advice?" Alex asked. "What makes you think I even care what you have to say?"

"You're here, aren't you? Who else are you gonna listen to? Banta? You can't get hit in the head as many times as he has without it affecting your brain. Wheeler's a little bit smarter, but not much. So that only leaves...Nardo."

Alex flinched at the mention of Elaine's name.

Louie grinned. "Ah, you can't talk to her, because it's _about _her, isn't it?"

"Maybe it is, and maybe it isn't. I don't want advice right now, and certainly not from you."

"This problem's eating you up inside, Reiger. I'm the only person in this garage who can help you. Unless you want to try Ignatowski – I'm sure _his_ advice would be enlightening!" Louie laughed, picturing Alex trying to get serious advice from Jim.

"OK, if I tell you what it's about, will you leave me alone?!" The last thing Alex wanted to do was discuss the situation with Louie, but he was desperate for some peace and quiet.

Louie nodded vigorously. "Lay it on me. I'm all ears."

"I don't believe I'm doing this," Alex muttered to himself. But, with a sigh, he began to explain. "The other day, Elaine picked up an old friend from high school in her cab. She was going on and on about her wonderful life, and her boyfriend...and Elaine decided to tell this woman _she_ had a boyfriend, too."

"Yeah, yeah," Louie nodded, encouraging Alex to continue the story.

"So this woman kept asking when they could get together so she could meet this wonderful guy of Elaine's. Elaine was backed into a corner, so I helped her out."

"What'd you do? Don't tell me you fixed her up."

"No! I volunteered to play the part. I was 'Bill Board.'" Alex involuntarily rolled his eyes as he recalled the pseudonym Elaine had invented.

"You went out on a date with Nardo?!" Louie asked in shock. "How was it? Did you and Narndo _get along_ OK?" Louie nudged Alex, making sure his meaning was clear.

"Louie, get your mind out of the gutter. I was merely playing a part. I think."

"So you've got the hots for Elaine. Can't say I blame you. God knows she's the best looking thing around _here_."

"I do not have 'the hots' for Elaine. We're friends, Louie. You may not know it, but friends have too much respect for each other to think those kinds of things."

"Yeah, but now you're not so sure if you respect her that much, right?"

"Well, let's just say I got a bit more into character than I should have. But if Elaine and I got together, it would be awkward. And if it didn't work out, it'd be even _more_ awkward."

"Look, I've been hanging around this garage long enough to learn a few things. For all you know, this time tomorrow, you could be worm food. If you got a shot at a dame like Nardo, you don't let it go by. There's nothing worse than going to your grave with regrets, Reiger. You don't want to do that, do you?"

"Oh, I definitely am," Alex said. "I regret the day I decided to become a full-time cabdriver."

"Very funny," Louie replied, his eyes rolling. "You know I'm right. Elaine's real classy. You're just the kind of guy she'd go for. I'd settle for a roll in the hay, but you probably want to take her out to _dinner. _I don't see why. Dessert is the best part!"

"You're a slimy little rodent." Alex knew he'd never understand how Louie could take a wonderful woman like Elaine and turn her into a sex object. Out of nowhere, he began to remember last night. As they held hands under the table, it just felt right. It had been easy to play the part of Elaine's boyfriend. In a way, it was a role he'd been wanting to play for years.

"You're thinking about her now, aren't you?" Louie asked, seeing the cabdriver's faraway expression. "You've got it bad!"

"Well, _if_ I did, and that's a big _if_, how do I know she feels the same? I mean, there's a lot at stake here."

"What, that 'friendship' crap?" Louie asked. "I'd sell every one of my friends for one night with Nardo!"

"Considering the type of friends you have, I'm sure Elaine would be pleased to know that," Alex replied, rolling his eyes.

"Look, Reiger, I'm telling you, man to man, don't screw this up. Give it a shot. What have you got to lose?"

Alex considered Louie's advice. All of the drivers who worked here had one thing in common. Their lives were going nowhere. Bobby's acting career had failed to take off, Tony hadn't won a fight in months, and Elaine worked two jobs just to support her kids. This garage was nobody's dream job. But everybody wanted happiness. Wasn't that what life was about? Maybe this was it, his shot at finally having something more. "You know, I hate saying this, but I think you may have a point, Louie. Elaine and I could end up living happily ever after. Or maybe not. But I won't know unless I try."

"That's right, Reiger. You go get her! And, afterward, make sure you tell me _all _the details!"

It took all the strength Alex could muster not to get sick to his stomach at Louie's insinuation. Love was much more than Louie made it out to be, with his sweaty fantasies and leering innuendos. It was a rare thing, especially in a place like this. But that was all the more reason to take the chance.

**The End**


End file.
